A Targaryen
by Safsoofsnow s
Summary: Princess, Quinn Fabray, Lady Quinn, Queen of the Wildlings, Quinn Targaryen, Quinn Rivers. Quinn has been called other names too, too many to count on hands.


Princess, Quinn Fabray, Lady Quinn, Queen of the Wildlings, Quinn Targaryen, Quinn Rivers. Quinn has been called other names too, too many to count on hands. Princess Quinn was when she was the spoiled little brat living in her father's castle in Qarth. Quinn Fabray was when she was alone with her sister and father. Lady Quinn was when she was in Winterfell, where she met Lord Eddard Stark, and his son Jon Snow and the Starks. Queen of the Wildlings was after her twin sister Charlotte got killed in their faher's wedding, when the whore queen cersei gelped Quinn's stepmother, she got the name after she woke up beyond the wall, not knowing what do, how she got there, and why she was there, all she could remember was the arrow on her stomach, how her beautiful blue dress went from a light shade of blue to a dark mess of red. She can still remember how Daenerys was enjoying herself eating at her sisters false father's wedding, how she was laughing on how each dish looked, how happy they were, she knows Daenerys is safe because of her, because she took her last moments to look at her sister and signal her to leave. Daenerys looked like she was about to argue, but Quinn always knew the way to stop people from doing that. Cold looks. Blank looks. Cold blank looks with a hint,just a hint, of sorry. Queen, they called her queen. Wildlings trusted her, told her the truth about her parentage, about her relation to Targareyns, how she was the daughter of the mad king, how her and Daenerys shared a womb, and are non-identical twins. How Charlotte was never her real sister, how someone messed with Quinn's head and made her see Charlotte as a twin, when really, she was just the real daughter of Quinn's false father. She never understood how the Wildlings knew those stuff, but she decided she doesn't want to know.  
_Targaryen, I'm the daughter of a mad king, and I'm the sister of a dragon_, thought Quinn, she would wonder if that scared her or made her feel better. In a way it's both, she is scared that she took her fathers side, the madness and all. But it did make her feel better to know she is Daenerys' sister. She might not be Charlotte, but she is something.  
And then she was called rivers. Rivers. Meaning she has been a bastard. Not truly though, she was never a true bastard, but she did give herself that name after she was taken as a servant for house Lannister  
She was Quinn Targaryen again when Jaime Lannister decided to take her to a ship, that took her to Pentos, where she met the small blond Lannister, the Lannister that didn't talk, act, or play like a Lannister. He brought a joy to her, something she thought she lost when she lost her false father and sister. He was always commenting on the wine, ever so greedy for more though. After spending a week with him she decided he seems trustable enough, even though sometimes she had her doubts. Then after getting to Pentos she took the ship to Volantis. Where she spent her time getting to know her nephew Aegon, listening to Tyrion talking about septa Lemore or ask for the wine that he was forbidden from. But what she enjoyed most were the little stories she would learn, the stories that she usually wasn't supposed to know. The stories of her sister, of the dragons. But the stories she loved the most were the stories of Valyria.  
She was dropped in the ruin of Valyria, not knowing how she was supposed to do what she was meant to to. She didn't understand it either. How could a girl who will turn 17 on her next nameday restore Valyria to its glory? But she guessed some people thought that legends and prophecies were to be believed.  
Those people were right.  
She did what she was supposed to do, and what was supposed to happen was not what happened. She fainted. She fell in that ruin, the hot, stuffy, ruin, and when she woke up, everything was different. It wasn't a ruin, it was magical.  
Before she fell the place was a deep shade of orange, it was smoky, too hot for anyone to handle.  
But she wasn't anyone.  
She had the blood of old Valyria.

She woke up to sometching completely different. To blues and greens, woman and men, children and old tired people. She wasnt expecting that. At all.

Now she was queen Quinn Targaryen, her sigil a dragon and a snake, a dragon for her Targaryen blood, a snake for her Fabray childhood. She was the queen of Valyria. And she was doing her best to prove she was worth it. She would dress Valyrian, talk Valyrian, walk with Valyrians, and best of all, read Valyrian.

But those days never ended in a good night's sleep. She was never able to sleep, she will always end up thinking of what Tyrion said.  
"Qarth doesnt belong to that queen. But then again, it's not the first time it gets taken by other wrong kings and queens"

_Qarth. Qarth. Qarth. Didnt I read somewhere that it was never ours? Didn't it belong to the Pierce or something, didn't it belong to some other family?_ Quinn couldn't stop thinking about it ever since Tyrion hinted that it never belonged to the Fabrays, she couldn't sleep, could hardly eat, couldn't even play with the children at court since that day. She was still confused how that affected her, she didn't care about Qarth, she lost it to her stepmother -who practically sold it- since the day her twin sister died. She died for her, that's probably what affected me, but that was three years ago, If she lost all her feelings for that bastard of coarse she got over her sisters death. But no, deep down she knew she didn't lose her feelings for him, no wonder her hand stopped when she was about to kill him... Or maybe it was the fear of death that stopped her, but she stopped being afraid of dying ever since she saw the dead walk, ever since she had to kill the wildling that treated her like a big sister. Maybe she stopped because of the Others, and the day that The Others took over, because maybe then she will need to kill him again.

_Qarth... Why did he hint it though?_ Quinn knew that she won't be able to see him for a while if ever, and as much as she missed the little man who never judged, who always made jokes, and asked for wine all the time, the need to know more about what he meant with Qarth was bigger than missing him.  
She had to find out


End file.
